


Lessons in Brotherly Love

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Holding during Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba has finally let Jounouchi in on his relationship with Mokuba.  It's a lot more than Jounouchi first thought.





	Lessons in Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Mokuba slapped Kaiba across the face. “Listen when I’m talking to you.”

Jounouchi stared a little wide-eyed. When Kaiba had told him he’d always be second to Mokuba, he hadn’t understood that meant in everything. But, dammit, he loved the guy, weird relationship with his brother and all. And this was the ultimate sign of trust for Kaiba, letting Jounouchi in on his relationship with Mokuba. Jounouchi felt honored, even if he still wasn’t sure about it.

Kaiba was on his knees beside the bed where Mokuba and Jounouchi sat. A red mark from Mokuba’s hand was starting to show on his pale cheek. He looked really hot down there.

He slowly blinked, haughtily staring up at them, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. Mokuba nudged Jounouchi.

“He’s so insolent. How do you stand it?”

Jounouchi stammered out a reply about Kaiba not being that bad, but Mokuba continued as if he hadn’t.

“I mean, I have to put up with him. But you? You must have him wrapped around your little finger for him to be anything but a pain.” He leaned forward and grabbed Kaiba’s chin. “Isn’t that right, big brother? Aren’t you nothing but a pain?”

“Whatever you say, little brother,” he said.

Mokuba laughed and threw an arm around Jounouchi. “C’mon, Jounouchi, what do you wanna do with him?”

Jounouchi felt way out of his depth, but the look Kaiba gave him, that slightly hungry look that came into his eyes, spurred him on. “How about prepping us to fuck him?”

Mokuba grinned. “That’s a good idea.” He undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He was already half-hard. “Come here, Seto.”

Kaiba hesitated and Mokuba backhanded his other cheek. “I said, come here!”

Kaiba’s head jerked with the slap and he closed his eyes. When he looked back at them, his eyes were dark with lust. He shuffled forward until he was between Mokuba’s legs. Mokuba grabbed his hair and shoved him down on his cock.

Jounouchi watched as Mokuba forced Kaiba to take him deep into his throat. Kaiba gagged, making obscene noises as Mokuba guided him up and down his cock. Kaiba’s hand went up and grabbed Jounouchi’s leg. Mokuba moved it to Jounouchi’s groin.

“Let him,” he said.

Jounouchi pulled out his cock and took Kaiba’s hand. He stroked Jounouchi in time with Mokuba’s movements of his head. Jounouchi leaned back on the bed, biting his lip. By the time Mokuba pulled Kaiba off of him, Jounouchi was hard and ready to go.

Kaiba’s face was flushed, his lips red. Mokuba stood and took off his shirt. “Up on the bed.”

The three of them climbed up on the bed, disrobing as they went. Mokuba told Jounouchi to sit at the head of the bed while he swapped places, grabbing a bottle of lube as he did. He pushed Kaiba’s head down from behind until his ass was in the air.

“Do what you want with him while I prep him,” Mokuba said, slicking up his fingers.

Jounouchi pulled Kaiba up onto his hands and kissed him, sliding his legs beneath him for an easier angle. Kaiba, who was usually so quiet when they had sex, moaned into Jounouchi’s mouth. Mokuba grinned.

“He’s doing that for my benefit,” he said, inserting a finger into his brother’s ass. Jounouchi shot Mokuba a dirty look and Mokuba laughed. “Well, he is! I like him when he’s loud.”

He reached out and grabbed Kaiba by the hair, pulling him until his back arched like a bow. “What do you want us to do to you?” he asked, stretching Kaiba out.

Kaiba stayed silent.

Mokuba leaned forward until he was level with Kaiba’s head. “He’s doing this because of you, you know,” he said to Jounouchi. “Usually, he tells me exactly what he wants. I think he’s trying to save face.”

He pulled his brother’s head back until his throat was bared. “Is that how you want to do it, Seto?”

Kaiba shot him a sideways look.

“OK. That’s the way we’ll do it.” Mokuba kissed his cheek and sat back, letting go of Kaiba’s hair. “You’re still doing good, Seto.”

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement.

Mokuba looked up at Jounouchi. “He wants you to take the lead, I think. Can you?”

Jounouchi nodded.

“Good.”

Mokuba slicked up his cock and lined up with Kaiba’s ass. With a little squeeze of his hip as a warning, he shoved in. Kaiba let out a gasp, then a small moan, and shut his eyes. Jounouchi reached out and rubbed his cheek. Only once Mokuba had established a rhythm did Kaiba open his eyes again.

“Hey, you’re doing OK, yeah?” Jounouchi said. Kaiba looked up at him, his eyes a little hazy, and nodded. Jounouchi grinned. “Yeah, you’re OK.”

He scooted up on the bed until Kaiba was level with his cock. Kaiba went down on one forearm and grabbed for Jounouchi, taking his cock deep. Jounouchi dropped his head back, one hand running through Kaiba’s hair just to hold him.

Kaiba swallowed around Jounouchi’s cock while Mokuba pounded into him. The room filled with his noises, Jounouchi’s groans, and Mokuba’s small, shallow grunts, along with the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Mokuba dug his fingers into his brother’s hips, thrusting hard and long. Kaiba moaned as Jounouchi pushed him down farther until he couldn’t make a sound.

Mokuba leaned forward and began whispering dirty things in his brother’s ear. Jounouchi could only catch every other word or so, but from the way Kaiba sped up his blow job, whatever Mokuba was saying was OK with him. They spit-roasted Kaiba, Jounouchi shifting onto his knees to better thrust into him.

Kaiba reached out and Jounouchi grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Kaiba looked up at him. His pale face was flushed a bright red and his eyes were dark. Jounouchi flashed him a smile. If Kaiba could have, he would have rolled his eyes, Jounouchi could feel it. But he was a little busy.

Mokuba sat up again, speeding up his thrusts. He was close. But then, so was Jounouchi. Mokuba reached down and stroked his brother’s cock, making him moan around Jounouchi. With a few more thrusts, Mokuba came, burying himself in Kaiba’s ass.

Kaiba gurgled around Jounouchi’s cock and that was enough to send him over the edge, spilling himself down Kaiba’s throat. Kaiba whined as he was left hanging, swallowing what he could while they finished using him.

Finally, Mokuba pulled out, and flopped on the bed beside him. Jounouchi carefully pulled Kaiba off his cock. Kaiba rolled onto his back, his erection straining. Jounouchi slipped down beside him, stroking his cock lazily.

“Hey. I’m here for you. You’re OK. You’re OK.”

Kaiba’s hips twitched up in an effort to meet Jounouchi’s strokes, but he was too exhausted to do much else. Finally, he came with a soft cry, a tear streaming down his face. Jounouchi kissed it away.

Mokuba propped himself up on one arm, watching them. “You did very well,” he said, running his hand down Kaiba’s chest. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Hn.”

Mokuba laughed and kissed his cheek. “Go to sleep, Seto.”

Kaiba squeezed Jounouchi’s hand that he still held. Jounouchi pulled up the blankets around them. “Sleep well, OK?”

Kaiba kissed him and closed his eyes, settling back on the pillow. Jounouchi watched as Mokuba took his other hand. Whatever they had going on was their business, but now that Kaiba had let him in on it, he figured it wasn’t so bad. Kaiba finally trusted him, and he wasn’t going to let anything change that.


End file.
